The Vampire of the Seven Veils
by Shiva-J
Summary: After being ditched by Jane at the Zon, Daria finds herself walking home in the dark and has an encounter with a vampire with an infamous past. Her name? Salome Agrippa. True Blood/Daria Crossover!
1. Pt 1

**The Vampire of the Seven Veils**

It had sucked that Jane had just upped and ditched her for some guy she just met, and with Trent and the guys blazed and expected to play another set there wasn't a ride to be had.

So Daria found herself hoofing it in the middle of the night in the deserted sidewalks near Dega Street.

The only sounds were her footfalls.

"This is creepy." Daria admitted to herself and hoped that the roads further on down had some sort of activity to fill the void.

"Lost are you?" A woman's melodic voice asked from behind her.

Daria whipped around and found herself looking at an extraordinarily beautiful woman who looked completely out of place in her slinky black dress, pale white skin that seemed to shine under the streetlights, and a chest that rivaled Brittany's.

"Are you?" Daria countered.

The woman laughed, "No, I am always at home in shadows. But you are a bold one... I was going to just eat you but I think I _could_ use a new progeny."

"Wha-?" Daria began to say but was cut off by the woman turning into a blur.

Then Daria found herself slammed onto the ground, the woman on top of her, and pain flared through her entire body, then the woman bit her neck.

She tried to fight back, but the woman was stronger than she looked, and the agony from her neck was unbearable.

Everything began to turn dark and the woman's voice whispered, "When you rise from the soil tomorrow night, you will address me by my name... Salome Agrippa."

Then it all faded away, and Daria knew nothing more.

Daria opened her eyes and felt pain, she couldn't see anything, she was trapped on all sides.

She couldn't breath.

Instinct caused her to flail around and she discovered that whatever was trapping her was loose, so she began to claw through it, it came apart like paper.

Her body oriented itself and she felt that the right direction was to go _up._

She couldn't explain why, it just felt right.

She found it surprisingly easy to push herself up as she dug through what she was now certain was soil.

Someone had buried her alive.

Then her hand pushed through something and she felt the cool air of the night.

Daria pushed and clawed even more fiercely and then...

"Guuahhhh!" Issued from Daria's throat as she sucked in oxygen and her senses came alive, the soil tried to suck her back in but her hand found purchase on sterner stuff that hadn't been broken up.

A hand reached forward and Daria gratefully allowed it to pull her up.

"Rest my child," A woman's voice sang to her, "Everything is alright now..."

Daria spat out some dirt and took a ragged breath before looking up, and discovered the woman from the night before towering above her, the black dress rags and covered in soil.

Just like herself.

"What... What did you do to me?" Daria asked with raspy breath, but found herself strangely at ease around this psycho.

The woman smirked, "I gave you the ultimate gift."

Daria rose to her feet, and found the wooden area they were in to be strangely beautiful, she knew by instinct that it was night, she didn't need to look up at the sky to know this, but for some reason everything was even clearer than the brightest day to her.

A laugh brought her back to reality.

"I was the same way," The woman, what was her name again?, said "We'll get you showered and dressed before your first meal as a newborn."

"Newborn what?" Daria asked, for some reason part of her was afraid of the answer.

The woman laughed, "A newborn vampire Daria."

Everything came together in that moment for her, the woman's strength, the biting of her neck, her death, and now rising from the dirt...

Then she remembered the last thing she had heard as a mortal.

"Salome Agrippa," Daria said weakly.

"Yes, my progeny?"

Daria paused for a moment before saying the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm hungry."

Salome laughed, "Like I said my child, as your Maker I'll make it happen, but first thing's first. Come with me."

Salome offered her hand and only after a moment's hesitation Daria took it.

A moment later Daria discovered just how fast she could now move, even in combat boots.

She wondered what came next.


	2. Pt 2

**The Vampire of the Seven Veils (Pt. 2)**

Daria stepped out of the shower and quickly toweled off, and did her best to ignore the sheer lavishness of Salome Agrippa's personal bathroom.

It had been a strange journey to this place, especially since Salome's 'home' for want of a better term at the moment, was an underground complex hidden in an abandoned farm a mere county away from Lawndale.

And had enough security for three Presidents.

She looked towards a lonely corner where she had piled her clothes and found it a tad surreal, a mere night before she had worn her personal armor of a heavy green coat, ugly mustard top, black skirt, combat boots, and glasses to keep others away.

Now...

"Ruined." Daria muttered at the dirt and mud that still caked it all.

She then glanced at what her... Maker had provided and felt some relief that it was a simple black robe and not one of those form fitted slinky black dresses she had spotted briefly in Salome's closet.

"Vampire or not, I'm not ready for something like... that." Daria said to herself with an awkward feeling at the brief mental image of herself in such an ensemble.

She snatched up the robes and found that they were a bit theatrical, but surprisingly warm and comfortable.

Daria then took no more than a few steps out of the bathroom and a figure erupted through the main doors at vampiric speed and stopped no more than a foot from her.

The figure was a tall and muscular older balding man with close cropped hair, he wore a figure hugging blue and white stripped business suit complete with a fancy red tie and matching pocket square.

"So you're Salome's new progeny." The man said with a jovial laugh.

"Yes- yes I guess I am." Daria replied, hiding her nervousness well.

"Yes you are," Salome's welcome voice emerged from the doorway, the man and Daria both turned to see the woman leaning on the frame, arms folded across her chest and smiling happily, "Roman, meet Daria, Daria this is Roman."

Daria nodded at the man and found herself asking, "Ok now that I've been showered, but still hungry I have to ask. What is this place?"

Roman looked at Salome questioningly, she just shook her head, luxurious black hair dancing in the air, "I haven't had a chance to begin explaining things to my child."

"Child?!" Daria thought to herself in surprise.

Roman nodded and gave Daria a warm grin, "Don't worry, we've got all the time in the world to get you up to speed."

Salome however noticed the annoyance that Daria was trying to conceal and added, "But the basics won't take that long."

She then motioned for Daria to have a seat on the bed.

As she did so, Roman simply said, "I'll explain your absence to the others."

Then he departed without another word.

Daria began to ask what others, but a motion from Salome cut her off.

"I'll explain in a moment," Salome told her, "But first things first."

Salome went to a small table nearby and grabbed an earthen looking jug and popped the cork, the instant the cork was popped the most intoxicating scent imaginable reached Daria's nostrils, setting her blood on fire, her fangs descended and everything in her mind screamed at her that this was one thing and one thing only.

Blood.

Human blood.

And there was nothing in the universe she craved more in that moment than the blood that Salome was now pouring out into two antique goblets.

"This is an old vintage of hemophiliac blood, 17th century." Salome told her as she handed Daria a goblet.

With shaky hands Daria seized the cup and began sucking down the sustenance with all the finesse of a wild animal.

Salome just smiled and laughed at her progeny's enthusiasm and waited until she was finished to say, "Only the Authority and a few wealthy monarchs have access to blood like this though."

"Monarchs? The Authority? What are you talking about?" Daria asked while her tongue licked at her chin, trying to catch stray blood that had escaped during her frenzy.

Salome just sat down next to her on the bed and said, "I told you that you are a Vampire, now let me give you a basic understanding of what a Vampire is. We are a race of immortals, not alive but not dead."

"Undead." Daria said flatly.

Salome nodded, "Yes, but we are hardly zombies." She then laughed a little bit at her joke. "We don't die but we are not invulnerable. Our weaknesses are silver, sunlight, fire, decapitation, and a stake through the chest. Though, the last three would pretty much kill anyone."

Daria nodded, and a tiny bit glad that the woman that had made her into a vampire had a sense of humor.

"Now as you've just discovered for yourself, vampires drink blood, human blood, and without it while you would survive for a time it would be in agony before perishing slowly."

Daria took this in stoically and began to ask the question a part of her had been dreading since she had first crawled out of the dirt.  
"Does this mean that I have to kill...?"

Salome shook her head, "No, in fact most vampires only take small amounts of blood from a human before glamoring them to forget that it ever happened."

"Glamoring?"

"It's a form of hypnosis," Salome explained, "In time I'll show it to you. It can, among other things allow you to make a human forget things, like being fed on for instance."

Daria felt relief from a fear she hadn't known she had had, "So I won't have to kill and kill, then. Good because I'm not very good at body disposal."

Salome chuckled darkly, "Oh don't misunderstand, in an immortal life there will be times when it's a choice between your life and that of another. And if you reach your two thousandth birthday like I'm about too, well... Let's just say it's an acquired skill."

Daria hid her surprise well, considering that she had just been joking.

Salome pressed on with, "Now our race has managed to hide it's existence with varying degrees of success over the centuries, and while humanity isn't as brutal as it was during my mortal life. The means by which they can kill one another, and potentially us has grown to disturbing levels."

Salome then glanced at an end table next to the bed, her gaze briefly fell on a strange bottle with Japanese kanji, it seemed to be filled with a red liquid.

"Though Roman believes that he has found a way to end the threat, without violence on our part." Salome added, but Daria could hear a hint of doubt hidden in her convincing voice.

"Whatever that means is Salome doesn't have any faith in it at all." Daria's inner voice whispered to her.

Salome brought her back to reality by adding, "Now to answer your earlier question, the man you just met was Roman Zimojic, he is the Guardian of the Vampire Authority. The overall ruler of our race and he has reigned for a little under five hundred years. It wasn't an easy thing to establish his power though, since our race was previously ruled by self-proclaimed Vampire Monarchs, ruling over Kingdoms that served as a fancy way of carving out hunting grounds for themselves and those loyal to them."

"And Roman did what exactly?" Daria asked, wondering what sort of system had been put into place to keep an immortal and powerful species like this in check.

Salome just smiled but said, "Now that story would take longer than the time we have allotted at the moment, but let me assure you that he did succeed in the end, the previous Vampire Conclave was overthrown, the monarchs either bowed or were staked, and Roman became the effective ruler of all vampires on Earth."

She then waved a hand around the room and added, "This entire complex used to be the Conclave's headquarters, once based in Constantinople, we've made it mobile to keep up with an ever-changing world. And of course to guard the Holy of Holies."

"Huh?"

Salome grinned again, "Part of the power of the Authority is based off of our Guardianship of the Blood of the First Vampire, Lilith."

Daria raised an eyebrow, "You've got to be joking, Lilith as in..."

Salome laughed, "The human Bible got a lot wrong, trust me when I say that it's less accurate than a gossip rag."

"You're not just saying that because of the whole 'John the Baptist' thing, right?" Daria teased, unable to help herself.

Salome froze and Daria suddenly became very nervous and her instincts began whispering that her maker was far older than herself, and thus more dangerous.

Salome then sighed and said, "Like I said, a gossip rag. I never did a fancy dance to have that fraud killed. As I said before, the humans of my time were far more brutal and cruel than in this era and members of my family didn't like the power that John was gaining over the masses so they came up with a plan..." Salome then seemed to look at something past her, something far away, "My uncle had a taste for young girls, so at the age of fourteen I was wrapped up in pretty silk scarves and sent to his bed. What followed could be called a dance... of sorts."

Daria began to open her mouth, but she wasn't sure what to say.

Salome waved her off and said, "It's alright, it was a long time ago, and even though they got what they wanted, they are dead now and I am not."  
She then gave Daria a big smile and added, "Now back to the present, why not tell me a little bit about you Daria."

It took a minute to process that, in the space of two nights Daria had gone from a human girl to a newborn vampire at the hands of Salome of the Seven Veils.

And the woman in question didn't know much about her beyond a name and having found her caustic wit amusing.

"Well... My name is Daria Morgendorffer, I'm sixteen years old, I go to Lawndale High and... Ok that sounded robotic, even for me."

Salome just laughed silently and motioned for her to go on.

"I never did the whole 'social thing', mainly because no one was interested in the nerdy girl with a working brain and a bad attitude. Well except for my only real friend in the world, Jane..."

Daria seemed a bit happier as she began to talk about this friend of hers, granted the stony nature of her face was hard to read but still Salome could hear it from years and years of experience.

"Without her I think I would have despaired of meeting anyone that understood where I was coming from," Daria said with her own faraway look encroaching on her face, "Although last night she bailed on me to go with some guy."

Salome nodded, "And might I ask if you have a lover of your own."

Daria blushed and murmured, "No, well there is Jane's brother Trent but we've never... well you know."

Salome nodded again, "Ah innocence... Something I've never really had."

Daria got that awkward feeling again but found it brushed aside by Salome rising from her seated position and holding out her hand.

"Now I believe I owe you a tour of the Authority's headquarters, and I can introduce you to the others."

"Others who?" Daria asked even while finding herself taking that hand and not exactly sure why.

"The other members of the Authority," Salome explained while leading her out, "There are Seven Chancellors on the Authority's Council, with Roman as our leader, not to mention the support staff, guards, both vampire and loyal humans, and a few oddballs. Not to mention a more thorough view of your new home."

As they walked out of the elaborate bedroom Daria couldn't help but feel like Alice, falling down the rabbit hole into Wonderland.

"But at this point there isn't much else to do except ride it out," That inner voice whispered to her again, "And hope you don't have a crash landing."

She just hoped that there weren't any other historical figures mulling about this place.

"If I bump into a Vampire-Elvis then I'm pretty sure that shark wouldn't have just been jumped but shot out of a cannon into space with the Gamma people." Daria thought to herself with amusement, but a pang as she wished that Jane was here with her.

She needed a good snarkfest to help take all of this in, and she wasn't sure if Salome was the type for that sort of thing.


End file.
